User talk:JoshTigerheart
JoshTigerheart asks that you sign your posts by typing four ~ signs. Welcoming Comments Hey, welcome to the EV:N Wiki! If you need a hand with anything (blocking vandals, deleting/protecting pages; heck, even general Wiki formatting questions), feel free to drop me a note on my talk page. Welcome aboard! RMF Thanks. JoshTigerheart 01:18, 16 April 2006 (UTC) *By the way, category names should be in the plural. I moved everything in Category:License to Category:Licenses, and deleted the former (I moved your text, as well). Just wanted to let you know. :-) RMF 06:16, 16 April 2006 (UTC) I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for letting me know. JoshTigerheart 06:18, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Links in Userpage I have to ask: Is it really necessary to have links in your user page for, say, Orange Shoes? Whilst they're only causing one link, they still show up on Wantedpages. I'd like to see Wantedpages ignoring links in User: and User_talk, but still... Maybe replace these with an external link? --Aelran 23:40, 4 May 2006 (UTC) I made them all link to Colosseum TC now, so that should fix it. JoshTigerheart 20:21, 5 May 2006 (UTC) : Thanks. --Aelran 23:11, 5 May 2006 (UTC) Re: Infobox Whilst either infobox is completely functional, I'd like to see Wikipedia's Infobox_CVG replicated. I don't have time to make them match right now, but feel free... --Aelran 06:33, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Thanks for deleting my page. I appreciate the fact that you dealt with the KFL article immensely. It was a continuing source of embarrassment for me... Thanks. rmx256 You're welcome. JoshTigerheart 15:32, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Thank you for your welcome and I look forward to being able to contribute to this wiki. However, I would ask a little bit of rein to be able to expand some areas of the wiki. I understand and have read the AfD archive, but I must admit that the participation in the AfD was limited (understandable considering the focus of this wiki). I feel that there could be great value in having a more expanded amount of data available for the planets and other items in the game. I don't disagree that existing planet articles were very bare and indeed offered nothing that couldn't just be put in a concatenated listing, but when more information is added, it then becomes worthy of its own article. Since my articles did indeed have more information than the subjects of the AfD, I don't think it was appropriate for you to speedy delete the articles, especially with the loss of information. I would ask that you undo the deletions and allow me the opportunity to expand on what I have started to contribute. I agree that mere lists are not a substantial basis for an article other than a 'list of ...' article. However, a list in context with the article can be very useful, and starting with the hard data (often in the form of a list) is a good way to start an article around which those more literary-gifted than myself can craft more of an article. List elements are a very useful part of a reference work. I contribute to a wiki because I do not want my work copyrighted, and I do want anyone and everyone to feel free to add their own knowledge to it and to make edits where it is needed. I also want to contribute to a format where information can be put in an easily accessible organized structure that allows those seeking information access. This is why I contribute to wikis as opposed to forums and the like. As for the description material from the game, I agree 100% and will not use game descriptions even as temporary ones (placeholders until I write my own description). I really do hope to be able to continue to contribute and hope that I can have your permission to resume placing valuable information onto the wiki. I am more than willing to discuss anything along the way, and hope to have a much improved reference available to EVN fans through this wiki. And finally, don't worry, I take none of this personally, so I don't hold it against anyone to disagree. I assume that your fervency is merely reflective of your desire to make this a great wiki! Joshbaumgartner 03:09, 10 August 2007 (UTC) My recommendation is that the topics be re-opened for discussion. Please see my comments on my talk page in response to your points. Thanks! Joshbaumgartner 04:19, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Please stop being combative All I have tried to do is add something to this wiki. You have worked diligently to delete all of my contributions, belittling them as 'game-guidy' and 'crufty', whatever that is supposed to mean. You act as if there is some reason we can't have such useful information here. Is there a reason it can't exist on this wiki? Now you have threatened to use protection to prevent further edits, which I find to be an extremely negative approach to what should be a cooperative effort. If you choose to wield your administrative powers to force the issue instead of allowing the community to speak on the matters at hand, then I am not sure how to answer that as I find it inconceivable within the concept of Wiki. You speak as if you alone are the arbiter of what does or does not belong on this wiki, and how it shall be presented. I sincerely hope that I am mistaken in that perception and that you will demonstrate your desire for a cooperative environment by presenting your case to the community fairly before proceeding with speedy deletions or redirects, and certainly to do so before using administrative powers to enforce your views. Joshbaumgartner 16:34, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Addition to prior comment... on seeing your expanded reply on my talk page. I'm sorry if my inline response was confusing, I just wanted to respond point by point. Please be aware I am taking your words very seriously and I do agree that the importance should be on making sure information is readily accessible to those who might use this wiki to learn more. I'm considering the merge suggestions and I think there are some good ways to do a gazetteer of the galaxy without excessive clutter. There will be some construction noise in the process however. I am interested to know if there is some clearer guidelines as to what this wiki is about because the only that I've seen is what it says on the main page: "We strive to become the ultimate compendium of knowledge related to the computer game Escape Velocity Nova." That would seem to indicate their is room for all manner of information to be made available. I have often been involved in AfD/CfD discussions on Wiki. I am familiar with how the voting process works. I also know that when both sides exhibit a strong case, the tendency is to not delete. The burden of proof, you could say, is on the one wishing to delete/merge. Also if in the future a new perspective is presented, the issue can be reopened. This is especially true when a page is deleted on the basis of minimal content, but at some later time someone contributes content to that topic. While you are correct to mention that it is not a straw vote, it also is not supposed to be decided by who can most forcefully make their argument. I re-read your comment about protection and I see what you are saying. I am sorry if I got a bit concerned when that concept got brought up, as really it is not a necessity here, I sincerely hope. Joshbaumgartner 17:07, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Gazetteer project I have been taking a lot of what you have said into consideration and I am proposing a gazetteer project that would address many of your concerns while at the same time providing a framework for enhanced information to be added. One article per system and a focus on written descriptions over 'mere' lists are keys to my proposal, and the result of taking your concerns into account. The proposal is posted at User:Joshbaumgartner/Gazetteer. I hope that you have a moment to peruse the proposal and further offer your insight and constructive ideas. Please use the discussion page to share them. Thanks!! Joshbaumgartner 20:17, 10 August 2007 (UTC) BattleMaster Hey I think i heard your name before somwhere. Do you play BM? Battlemaster.org. 09:50, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Never heard of it. JoshTigerheart 18:03, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Spob Template Hi there! I noticed you created the Spob infobox template, which was an excellent idea. I was thinking, however that perhaps the "Goods Traded" section should be eliminated since it seems redundant with the Trade Center table that's being used on the same articles that the infobox is. In fact, perhaps it would be prudent to make a template for the Trade Center table as well. I might get to work on this myself if you concur. Feel free to respond here. I've added your talk page to my Watchlist. Hinotori 16:40, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Save Boral I Hey there, Josh. I expanded the Boral I article a fair bit in the hopes of saving it from deletion. What do you think about the article in its current form? Personally, I feel every inhabited spob deserves its own article for the simple reason that the game gives us more flavor text (and thus in-world information) about any one of them than just about anything else (compare the information we have on a wasteland like Fermia to that of almost any important NPC). It helps to flesh out the setting, which is one of the things I feel this wiki should contribute towards. Anyways, let me know what you think. Cheers. -- Hinotori 21:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :No problem at all. Thanks for getting to it when you could. Also, in the future, I'd prefer if we kept conversations on the same page that they started on, just to keep things organized, if that's alright with you. Take care. -- Hinotori(talk)| 00:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, it's a habit I picked up when I used to edit at Wikipedia. Everybody left messages on each other's talk page so the receiver would get a notification that they have new messages. There aren't thousands of edits a day here, however, so you probably could find out if someone replied through the recent changes page regardless. JoshTigerheart 15:26, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::Strangely enough, I picked up my habit of keeping comments on the original page from Wikipedia too. I guess every editor has their own style. =) -- Hinotori(talk)| 21:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) =Mod anaconda= Hi what do you think of my mod anaconda and what is your favorite ship? Pizzaguy573 01:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) pizzaguy573 :I assume the one you wrote about on your user page? If so, I'd replace the Medium Blasters with Hail Chainguns. They're lighter and stronger. Also, never was a fan of Hellhounds due to their limited ammo. Then again, I hardly use any secondaries in Nova to begin with. As for my preferred ship, it'd still be the Thunderforge. JoshTigerheart 06:21, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Contributations How many contributations are your ideas and why do you ALWAYS edit other people's ideas because I don't think it's fair for you to have 777 contributations if there not YOUR ideas Pizzaguy573 00:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :A large number of those contributions are "my ideas", as you put it. A chunk of them are even the addition of new articles. As for why I edit other people's edits, I typically do this to make spelling and grammar errors, make the new addition match the rest of the article, and wiki, stylistically (I didn't pick the wiki's writing style), as well as to add internal links. I leave the idea itself intact. You'll notice I went and did this with your recent edit to the Kemi article. What you said is there, just now with correct spelling. The only time I ever remove edits are in the case of vandalism, trolling, spam, or blatantly false information (an example for the latter would be calling the Thunderforge a Federation vessel). I go through and make these corrections since I'm the only active member here with any moderating and admin powers, so it's more or less my job to maintain the Wiki. :Also, as for the contribution count, I don't pay attention to that number. I wasn't even aware I was at 777 (a shame that's not a number I got on a slot machine). The only reason I have so many is because I've been a member here since about 2006 when the Wiki only had 10 or so articles. Also, remember this is a Wiki. Everything you contribute is not copyright protected. While the current model followed by Wikia wikis prevents people from taking your additions and using them without crediting you (hence one of the reasons for the History page), anyone else is free to edit anything you add. This is true for any other wiki worth its salt. JoshTigerheart 19:18, April 3, 2010 (UTC) HELP SOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi have you ever played EVC? because I really REALLY need help on Escape Velocity Classic Wikia if you can help the url is evc.wikia.com Pizzaguy573 23:16, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :I really don't have the time to work on two Wikis. I barely have time to do more than patrol recent edits here. But I'll pass along the link to people who may actually have the free time to work on it. JoshTigerheart 21:35, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hail chaingun Did you know about the mistake in the table thing on the hail chaingun page? Pizzaguy573 16:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 09:21, November 17, 2011 (UTC)